1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digital photographing apparatus for displaying panoramic images and methods of controlling the digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital photographing apparatus may include a panoramic photographing function for capturing an image with a larger field of view than is conventional. A panoramic image that is captured using the panoramic photographing function is horizontally and/or vertically longer than a conventional image. Thus, the panoramic image is typically displayed as image slides by automatically scrolling the panoramic image through key manipulation. However, it may take a long period of time to display a panoramic image and the entire panoramic image is shown regardless of the importance of subjects in the panoramic image.